Taylor Family Christmas
by hopel3ss desire69
Summary: Mac's got a happy family for his Christmas present. What could be better? Mac/Oc set in the future a bit.


**A/N**: This was something I thought I'd do for the holidays since none of my stories are going to be having holiday updates. Totally fluff, and off the top of my head, done in two nights after being bored, and realizing I need something for Christmas. Set in the future, so enjoy! :D

**Disclaimer:** CSI:NY belongs to CBS. I'm just borrowing Mac for my own use. :)

* * *

Samantha Taylor smiled as she sat on the windowsill, a mug of hot chocolate in her hand, and a smile on her face. She loved when it snowed on Christmas, and so did her children. She watched from the 9th floor of the apartment building, her children and Mac playing in the sidewalk, all bundled up for the cold weather. There hadn't been many people that passed by. It was only 6 in the morning, so they had been able to make a tiny snowman beside the curb, where Sam knew that in just a few short hours a jerk would knock it over. But for now, the family was enjoying the snow. Mac picked up 3-year-old Molly, and looked up towards their apartment. And though he couldn't see her, he waved towards her, and she couldn't help but wave back. Their oldest son, at 6 years old, Parker, skipped through the snow, chasing their new puppy, a smile on his face, as he picked up the tiny 4 pound Chi-Poo named Daisy that Sam had rescued two months ago from a pound. "Consider it an early Christmas present," Sam had told Mac when she came home.

Sam watched out the window, as Mac set Molly on the ground, and tackled Parker, and threw him in the air. Mac was older than most fathers who were just starting out their families, but he was definitely the coolest in Sam's eyes. She'd been to a few birthday parties for Parker, but she hadn't seen one father yet, that had thrown their kids in the air, or tickled them until they couldn't breathe.

Mac picked Molly back up, and then called for Parker, who was dragging Daisy behind him, as they headed back for the apartment entrance. It was time to come inside and get warm before they would open the presents Santa had brought them. And then they would both fall back asleep until guests arrived for dinner, leaving Sam and Mac some Mommy and Daddy time.

Sam stood up from the windowsill, and began to pour hot chocolate for her family, as she heard them skip down the hall, and open the door. "Momma! We made a snowman named Fred!" Parker cried out, as he plopped himself on the floor to take off his snow boots.

"I saw!" Sam said, heading into the living room. She sat on the floor besides Parker and began to take off Molly's jacket. Molly sat quietly, as Sam unbuttoned her pink snow pants, and pulled off the pink Dora snow boots that had taken fifteen minutes for Sam to get on her in the first place. "Pee-you!" Sam said, pinching her nose. "Miss Molly made a stinky."

Molly gave Sam a smile, and brushed her brunette bangs from her face, as she stood up. "I poopy," Molly giggled, skipping out of Sam's reach.

"Parker," Sam said glancing at Parker who had successfully undressed himself without Mac's help. "Go to Molly's room and get me a diaper and some wipes please."

"Yes Mom," Parker smiled, skipping towards the hallway where Molly's room was.

Mac bent over and kissed Sam's forehead. "Morning," he chuckled, when Sam yawned. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Merry Christmas," she smiled, kissing his nose.

"Merry Christmas!" Molly squealed, running in circles around her parents' feet.

Mac looked down and picked up his daughter. "You going to use the potty now?" he asked. "As my Christmas present?"

Molly pressed a finger to her chin, something she had picked up from Parker that she figured out meant she was thinking, and then shook her head. "No potty," she said, a smile on her face. "I like diapers, Daddy."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "Parker and was not this hard." She said, as Molly wiggled out of Mac's arms.

"She likes to do things at her own pace," Mac defended Molly.

Parker came out from Molly's bedroom; a diaper in one hand and a handful of wipes in his other. "Here you go, Mommy," he said, a smile on his face. He was proud to be helping his Mom out. Sam sat down on the floor, and pulled Molly towards her to change her diaper.

"You stink," Sam said, wiping Molly's but.

"I know," Molly giggled, lifting up her butt so Sam could set the diaper under her.

"Are you guys ready to open up your presents from Santa?" Mac asked, handing Parker a cup of hot chocolate that had a lid and straw.

"Yeah!" Parker said, hurrying towards the Christmas tree.

"Wait!" Sam said, hurrying over and taking the present he had grabbed from the tree. "Go put on some warm clothes. Those are all wet."

"Momma!" Parker whined.

"Parker McCanna Taylor," Samantha said putting the present back. "You have five seconds to-"

Parker had already jumped up and hurried towards his room, well aware that his mom wasn't playing around when she warned that he had five seconds or else she'd spank his butt. She was being dead serious.

"You're getting pretty good at the bad parent role," Mac smirked, impressed with Samantha's warning.

"Yeah, well I learned from the best," she told him, picking Molly up. "Let's go get you in some warm pajamas."

"I've got her," Mac offered, taking Molly from Mac. Sam followed, though she knew Mac could handle it.

"I forgot to tell you," she said as they entered Molly's bedroom, with light pink walls covered in various Disney Princess items.

"Yeah?" Mac asked, placing Molly on her bed, and heading towards her dresser.

"Timmy got sick, he isn't coming to dinner."

Mac raised his eyebrows. Every year at the Christmas party he and Sam held for their friends and family, Samantha's brother, Timmy would step out to "take a smoke," but really, he left to dress up as Santa.

"Who's gonna be Santa?" Mac asked.

"Well," Sam said. "Daddy is gonna get called into work for an hour or so," she shrugged, giving him a kiss.

"No!" Mac shook his head. "No way in hell, Samantha. I'm not being Santa."

"Santa?" Molly asked. "He coming?"

Mac let out a sigh, but nodded his head. "Of course he is, babe."

"Thanks," Sam said, giving him another kiss. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and gave him a smile before whispering in his ear. "Maybe if Santa is good, he'll get a special present tonight after the kids go to bed."

Mac gave her a smile, as he stood Molly up to pull her shirt off. "I think Santa will like that."

"So will I," she giggled. Molly lifted her arms, a smile on her face. Parker was a spitting image of his mother, with dirt brown hair, hazel eyes, and a crooked smile. But Molly had Mac's darker colored hair, and light eyes, and the same chiseled jaw line, though she was outgoing like her mother.

"PRESENT TIME!" Parker cheered, running into Molly's room, his red reindeer pajamas on. "Santa wants us to open presents!"

"Five minutes," Mac said, changing Molly's bottoms.

Sam headed out of Molly's bedroom, following Parker to make sure he didn't open any presents.

* * *

Sam let out a laugh as Mac unwillingly entered the apartment, Santa outfit in tow. "Santa!" Parker squealed, trying to run towards his father, though he didn't know it was Mac.

"Santa is here," Danny said, picking up Lucy, trying not to laugh at Mac.

"Santa?" Lucy asked, burying her head into Danny's shoulder. "Daddy, I don't want to see Santa."

"You don't have to, babe," Danny assured Lucy. Mac sat down in the chair Sam had set up by the Christmas tree, the beard covering the look of mortification on his face. He didn't want to be doing this.

"Me first!" Parker cheered, skipping towards Mac. He hopped onto Mac's lap; causing Mac to let out a groan at the pain his son had just inflected on his leg. Mac shot Sam a look, which she returned with a wave and a smile.

"So, Parker," Mac said in his best Santa voice, causing Sam to giggle.

"How did you know my name!" Parker shrieked, clapping his hands.

"Of course I know your name, Parker," Mac said, letting out a "ho" somewhere in the middle. "Your Daddy and I are good friends. So did you like the bike I got you?"

"It was awesome!" Parker said, clapping his hands. "Mommy said I can go with Daddy next time he rides his bike! Thank you, Santa," Parker said, wrapping his arms around Mac's next and kissing his cheek.

"Oh your welcome, Parker. I knew you would enjoy it," Mac said as Parker climbed off his lap.

"Wait," Sam said, pulling her camera out. "Parker, I need a picture of you and Santa."

"Momma," Parker rolled his eyes.

"Parker McCanna," Sam scolded. "Get back up there."

"Yes, Momma," Parker sighed, climbing back on Mac's lap.

"Smile, both of you," Sam scolded both her husband and son. Parker moved his hands from his armpits and sat up straight, giving his mother a smile, and Mac did the same though Parker hadn't noticed.

"Seems like Santa is pussy-whipped," Danny commented to Flack, both of them laughing.

"I wouldn't talk, Messer," Sam said. "Lindsay already gave me the go ahead to make you S-A-N-T-A next year."

"I can spell, Mom," Parker informed Sam.

"Oh yeah, then what did I spell?"

"I dunno," Parker shrugged "Spell it again."

"G-O-O-F-Y," Sam said, rubbing her fist against his hair.

"Goofy!" Parker said, hurrying to the kitchen for some chips. Once all of the children got to sit on Santa's lap, save for Lucy and Molly who were too scared, Santa left, and ten minutes later Mac was home from work.

"Dad!" Parker cheered, jumping into Mac's arms. "Santa came! You missed it!"

"I know," Mac nodded his head. "I caught him on his way out. He said you were good."

Parker nodded his head, and handed Mac his candy cane. "He said I could have two so you could get one too."

"Thanks," Mac said, setting Parker back on the floor. He opened the candy cane and set it in his mouth. "I love candy canes."

"I know," Parker nodded his head as he skipped towards the kitchen. "Come on Dad, let's get some pepperoni!"

"Okay. Give me a minute to put my stuff away," He said holding up the black bag filled with the Santa costume. Sam took it from him and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Your welcome," Mac spoke, stealing another kiss. "How'd I do?"

"Great," Sam assured him, as she headed down the hallway to put the bag in their bedroom. Mac watched as she disappeared, and then headed for the kitchen where Parker was making him a plate of food.

"Here," Parker said, handing Mac a plate with more pepperoni than crackers, and only two pieces of cheese.

"Thanks," Mac said, rubbing Parker's head. He reached for more cheese, and set some pepperoni back.

"Do you want some chips?" Parker asked, setting some chips on Mac's plate.

"Thanks, bud. I've got enough for now. Why don't you ask Mr. Don to cut some cake for you?"

Parker nodded his head and gave Mac a smile. "Do you want some too, Dad?"

Mac shook his head and smiled at Parker. The boy may have had his eyes and his hair, but he had Sam's personality. Always thinking of someone else first, and always talking. "I'm good, Parker. Thanks though."

"Your welcome. I love you."

"I love you too," Mac said as Parker climbed from the chair he had stood on to reach the food. He hurried towards Flack who was sitting next to the cake, and tugged at his pants leg.

"Mr. Don?" Parker asked, causing Flack to look down at Parker.

"What's up?" Flack asked Parker.

"Will you please cut me a piece of the cake?" Parker pointed towards the cake, decorated with green icing, and red decorations.

"Sure," Flack said, picking Parker up. "A big piece?"

"Yeah," Parker nodded his head eagerly. "Big! That one!" Parker made a square over the cake with his pinky, and Flack cut the piece Parker had asked for. "Thank you, Mr. Don," Parker said, as Flack set him back on the floor, and handed him a plate as he set the cake on it.

"Your welcome buddy."

Parker hurried towards the kitchen table and sat quietly as he ate his cake, and sipped his lemonade.

"Hey," Stella smiled, giving Mac a hug. "You were a very convincing Santa."

"Thanks," Mac said, giving Stella a smile.

"What did Sam have to bribe you with?" Stella kidded.

"You don't want the answer to that," Mac smirked causing Stella to laugh.

"How's Molly holding up?" Stella asked, knowing Molly had been sick lately.

"She's good," Mac nodded his head. "She's been talking a bit more lately. The doctors just think it was a bad bug she couldn't fight off."

Stella nodded her head, "That's good news. She potty trained yet?"

"Nope," Sam chimed in, as she approached Stella and Mac, Molly on her hip. "Speaking of the potty," she said, handing Molly to Mac. "Your daughter has your present ready for you."

Molly let out a giggle as she sucked her right thumb, and twirled her hair with her left hand. "I pooed again, Daddy," she smiled.

"Twice," Mac groaned.

"I did the first one," Sam shrugged. "This one's all for you, babe."

"Let's go," Mac sighed, carrying Molly towards her bedroom. "You stinky girl. You need to start sitting on the potty."

"No," Molly shook her head, as Mac plopped her onto her bed, causing her to giggle. "I like diapers."

"You do," Mac agreed, heading for the changing table to grab wipes and a fresh diaper. "What if I made you wear undies? Would you poop in them?"

"I no wear undies," Molly shook her head, still sucking her thumb. "I wear diaper, Daddy."

"I'm putting undies on you," Mac warned her. "Next time you poop in your diaper, your getting undies, got it?"

Molly shook her head again. "I hold it," she informed Mac. "When Mommy puts me to night night with big girl diapers. I poop at night then."

Mac shook his head, as he slid her green velvet pants off. "You're a mess."

"I know," Molly nodded her head letting out a squeal when Mac began to tickle her.

"Stop sucking your thumb, Miss Molly."

Molly pulled her thumb from her mouth and gave Mac another smile, now using both hands to twirl her hair. "Sorry, Daddy."

Mac nodded his head as he finished changing Molly's diaper, and pulled her pants back on. He gave her a kissed when she stood up on her bed, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Love you," she informed him, pressing a sloppy kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," Mac told her, pulling her from the bed. "Let's go get Mommy."

Molly nodded her head. "I walk," she said, squirming from Mac's grip. When he set her on the floor, she hurried out of her bedroom and down the hall to find her Mom.

She came to a halt at Sam's feet. "Hi Mommy."

"Hey baby," Sam said, picking her up and giving her a kiss. "Did Dad change your diaper?"

"Yes," Molly nodded her head. "All clean."

"Good," Sam said. "Are you hungry?"

Molly nodded her head and blushed when she realized Stella was looking at her.

"What do you want?" Sam asked. "Do you want some meatballs or macaroni and cheese?" Molly shrugged her shoulders and buried her head into Sam's chest. "Mac n' cheese it is," Sam nodded her head. "Can Aunt Stella hold you while I get some food?" Molly nodded her head but didn't speak, as Sam handed her to Stella. "Thanks Stell, I'll be right back."

"Hey Molly," Stella smiled, but Molly didn't speak. "Did Santa bring you anything nice?"

"Toys," Molly nodded quietly. She tugged at her red t-shirt with a picture of Frosty the snowman. "This."

"That's a pretty shirt," Stella smiled as Molly nodded her head, and traces Frost's outline with her index finger. A few seconds later Sam came back, a plate with macaroni in hand. She took Molly and set her at the kitchen table in her high chair. Mac watched from a distance as Molly ate her dinner, Sam and Parker sitting at the table, coloring. His family was perfect, he thought. He couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Mmm," Sam mumbled in delight at the smell of Mac's neck. Her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, and her head was buried in his neck. She sat on her knees at the edge of the bed, as Mac stood, his arms around her waist at the foot of the bed. Mac had walked the dog, while Sam tucked the children into bed in their new Christmas pajamas. And now, the house was quiet. Parker was sound asleep; Daisy at the foot of his bed, and Molly had gone down easily as well. Mac had locked their bedroom door so no children could disturb their quiet time. "That was a great Christmas," Sam whispered, as Mac untied the string at the waist of her sweatpants.

"Mhmm," Mac mumbled, kissing her neck as he ran his hands under her t-shirt. "Santa was very sexy," he added.

"Yes he was," Sam giggled, squeezing her arms around Mac a bit tighter. Mac pushed her back, and climbed on top of her, lifting her shirt over her head.

"No bra," Mac smirked, kissing her stomach.

"No panties either," Sam informed him, as she tugged at his sweatpants, leaving him in just his boxers. Mac trailed kisses along her torso as he tugged at her sweat pants to see if she'd been lying. She wasn't. Sam lie underneath him completely naked, as he ran his fingertips along every inch of her body.

"How long do we have before Molly crawls in bed?" Mac asked, Sam, running his hand along her inner thigh.

"About an hour," Sam guessed. "Maybe more if she crawls in with Parker."

"She'll do that if the door is locked," Mac said, pressing kisses to Sam's neck. Sam wrapped her arms around Mac's neck, and lightly scratched the back of his head with her nails as he continued to kiss everywhere but her lips.

"Mac," Sam moaned after a few minutes. He responded with a kiss to her lips to keep her quiet. Sam couldn't take it anymore, so she quickly rolled him onto his back, and straddled his waist, pressing kisses to every spot he had to her. She came to a halt at the scare on his shoulder, and lightly traced it with her tongue, before moving on to a fresher scar that sat on the same shoulder, but a bit higher, and she repeated the same motions.

"Sam," Mac said through his deep breathing. He brushed her hair from her face, and she kissed the center of his chest, before slowly snaking her way towards his belly button with her kisses. She set her hand inside his boxers, and lightly traced his groin with her index finger, tugging at his boxers with her teeth.

"God, Samantha," Mac moaned when she pulled his boxers to his ankles, and kissed his thighs.

"What's wrong," she asked innocently, looking up at Mac. "You don't like when I do this?" she pressed another kiss to his thigh, higher up.

"You're a tease," he informed her, as she moved towards his bellybutton and licked around it. He pulled her arms towards him, bringing them face to face, and he kissed her lips, before rolling her over on her back so he was on top of her again.

"That wasn't teasing?" she asked. "Kissing everywhere but my lips?"

Mac shook his head, "That's called being affectionate."

Sam rolled her eyes, but allowed Mac to kiss her neck. "Mac."

"Hmm?"

"Can you just get down to business?" She asked, causing Mac to chuckle. Sam let out a loud groan when she heard a knock at their bedroom door. "Please, God. Make her fall asleep in her own room for one night," she pleaded, crawling out of bed to put her clothes back on.

Mac pushed Sam back on the bed, and give her a kiss. "I'll do this," he promised her. "And when I get back, I'll deal with you."

Sam gave Mac a smile and nodded her head as she watched Mac put his clothes back on, and headed for the bedroom door. Molly sat n the floor, Daisy licking her face. "Hi Daddy," Molly whispered, her thumb in her mouth, and her blanket tucked under her arm.

"Couldn't sleep?" Mac asked Molly, leaning against the threshold of the door. He watched Molly plop her pillow on the ground and lie down. She closed her eyes, and covered her body with her blanket, her thumb still in her mouth.

"Night," she said, her eyes still closed.

"Molly," Mac sighed, picking Molly up. "Let's sleep in your bed."

"Monsters, Daddy! Monsters!" Molly cried when Mac picked her up.

"No, there aren't any monsters," Mac told Molly. "Mommy sprayed them all away." Sam had discovered months ago that if you went along with Molly's fantasies, you could get her to realize the monsters wouldn't hurt her. So Sam created "Monster Spray." All it really was, was water in a plastic spray bottled labeled "Monsters." If you squirted it under Molly's bed and in the closet, she was good to go.

"Not uh Daddy," Molly shook her head. "I saw her! I saw the Monster. She talked to me."

"She did?" Mac asked. "What's her name?"

"Penny. She's pink wif purple eyes."

"Is she nice?"

"She mean. Her daughter is nice. Mandy is nice. She is green."

"Well, how are we going to get rid of Penny?" Mac asked. "I hear monsters don't like Daddies."

"No, they don't." Molly shook her head.

"So let's put a picture of Daddy on your nightstand. That will keep her away."

"Okay," Molly said enthusiastically, nodding her head.

"And then I'll tuck you in, and we'll go to sleep, right?"

"Right."

Mac headed for the kitchen where he knew a picture of him in his uniform from years ago was sitting in a frame. He grabbed it and then headed for Molly's bedroom, and set the picture on her dresser, facing the closet so the monsters would see it if they came out. And then he tucked Molly into her bed, and read her a bed time story until she fell asleep.

He headed down the hallway, and into his bedroom, where Sam was lying naked under their sheets. He quietly crawled into bed, and wrapped his arm around her waist. He lightly pressed a kiss to her cheek, and realized that she hadn't moved. "Sam?" he whispered, and chuckled when she didn't respond. She had fallen asleep. He pressed another kiss to her cheek and rolled over to sleep himself. Christmas Day was always tiring for them, especially with two very energetic children.

"Mac?" Sam mumbled, rolling over to face him, her eyes still closed.

"Sam," Mac said brushing her hair from her face.

"I love you," she said, setting her hand on his face.

"Go back to bed," Mac whispered, moving her hand from his face, and setting his arm around her waist. Sam snuggled into his body, and squeezed his hand before she fell back to sleep, leaving Mac to think that this had been their best Christmas yet. He'd convince himself that every year after seeing the mother of his children smile as she watched them open presents, smiles on their faces. Every day with his family was the best day of his life. It couldn't get any better.


End file.
